Cleavage
by Darling Pretty
Summary: A Prom-like event has everybody dressed up and talking about a certain redheaded doctor's dress. Oneshot. Addison/Alex.


**Just a little something I whipped up for a friend. In case you were wondering, it's basically just a rehash of my prom experience. Except I didn't have a disturbingly good looking man to go home with. Basically, the interactions are fictional, but the actions were lived.**

**I own the experience. I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Another prom-like event has Seattle Grace decorated beautifully once again.

Addison watches half in amusement, half in frustration; as every male who happens to pass by her table slows down to get a better look at her cleavage. Even Derek does it, although his little drive by is much quicker than most. She knows this might be considered a daring dress in some prudish circles, but she's _covered_, damn it. It really isn't that bad, and certainly not anything the men haven't seen before (except for maybe that one anesthesiologist, who is kind of really pervy and probably hasn't actually had a date in his life, and who keeps walking by _really _slowly).

"Addison!" Callie exclaims, catching her eye. Once she has Addison's attention, Callie tugs at her own dress, hoping to get across the message that more Addison than people (or at least women) want to see is slipping out of her dress. Addison receives the message and glances down. There is absolutely nothing wrong, so she rolls her eyes and hopes to ignore the stares.

She had fallen in love with this dress the second she saw it. A pale yellow halter, it falls gracefully to the floor, skimming over everything she doesn't like about her body and highlighting everything she does. But right now, even though she feels gorgeous in it, she's really questioning the choice. It would have just been easier to find a more modest dress and avoided this entire debacle all together.

"Um, Dr. Montgomery?" She turns her head to see Meredith Grey standing next to her, red as a lobster. "Your dress… Um. It's slipping?"

Instead of reacting in any sort of affirmative way, Addison just raises an eyebrow and stares the woman down. Meredith turns even redder, if that's possible, and then backs away.

"Well, look who's come out to play tonight!" Mark exclaims happily. Addison sighs and turns to face the sexual harassment.

"Seriously, Mark? Shut up."

"What? You can't wear a dress like _that_, and not expect to get comments like _this_." He gives a long, low whistle. Addison rolls her eyes for what seems like the eighty millionth time this evening.

"Did you actually want something?" she asks. "Or did you just want an up-close and personal look?"

"Nah," he grins cheekily. "I've already had that."

She frowns. Then she follows his line of sight, and snaps her fingers in front of her chest and points towards her face. "Eyes up here, Mark. And if you don't have anything interesting to say, I'm going to leave."

"It's your table!" he points out. "And we should go get drinks after this."

Addison laughs. "No. Sorry, but no."

"Why not?"

She leans in a little closer, just to bait him. "Because I'm not planning on sleeping with you again. Ever."

"That's what you said last time!" he beams, thinking he can work around her supposedly definite statement.

She smiles back, just as enthusiastically. "But last time I didn't have someone to go home to." She gives another laugh, gets up, and walks away, planning to mingle.

She sees the women of the hospital frown as she passes. She kind of wants to laugh, but at the exact same time, she feels badly. Not her fault though. She sees Izzie give her the "cover yourself" signal and slyly checks her dress. Once again, _nothing_ wrong. People are annoying.

She sits down next to Miranda and heaves a sigh. "I swear to God, Miranda, I haven't stopped hearing about my cleavage all night. You'd think they'd never seen it before!"

Bailey looks at her friend. "Well, it's quite the dress," she comments.

"Not you too," Addison groans. "I swear, the next person who mentions my cleavage gets punched in the teeth!"

Bailey laughs. "Don't screw up those million dollar hands."

"Dr. Montgomery?" A glance to the side shows Alex Karev standing next to her with a careful look on his face.

"Yes?" she asks with the exact same look on her face.

"Do you want to dance?"

She grins. "I'd love to."

They head out onto the dance floor. A slow song starts playing, so Addison wraps her arms around his neck. "You look good tonight," he notes, his eyes a little farther south than she would like. She does the exact same snap and point movement that she used on Mark. "My face is up here," she laughs. "And I'm afraid I'm going to have to punch you in the teeth now."

"What?"

"I said I would punch the next person who mentioned my chest in the mouth. You're it."

He laughs. "Damn, that's hot. But I didn't mention it."

"You looked, which is practically the same thing."

"Not even close! And anyways, aren't I _allowed _to look at my girlfriend? You should wear that dress all the time, you know."

She quirks an eyebrow. "Have you_ seen _the looks the men have been giving me tonight? You really want that everywhere?"

He scowls and she has to laugh at his jealous. "Just at home then," he replies.

"Mm-hmm," she hums skeptically. The song ends and she sighs in anticipation of feeling the release of his hands on her waist. It doesn't happen. "Alex, you have to let go of me," she hisses, "or people might start to get suspicious."

"For the record, _you're _the one who wants to keep this a secret."

She sighs, sensing an impending argument. "It's easier. Besides, it's none of their business."

"Is it wrong that I want to brag that I'm dating the hottest chick in the hospital?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she says with a grin. "Just a little longer, okay?"

He rolls his eyes. "Fine."

"And in the meantime?" She leans in to whisper in his ear. "If you're good and you show up at my hotel room after the party, I'll let you help me _out_ of the dress."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I liked writing it. I didn't so much like living it (although I wouldn't have minded if I had gotten this particular ending... just saying). And, yes, there was a skeevy boy involved.**

**-Juli-**


End file.
